PercyAphrodite oneshot!
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Percy gets dumped by a confused Annabeth. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for Annabeth, there's a new (and gorgeous) girl in school. And her name is Aphrodite De Beauté.


**A/N: So yeah, this idea just kinda came to me, so I decided to write about it since it seemed pretty legit. Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

"But…Anna. Why?"

"My feelings for Luke…they're just…they're becoming too strong. I'm sorry Percy. I do still love you, and I only _really _like him. I don't know," she said with a quivering voice.

I sighed as she said, "Maybe after this whole mess is over and we still love each other…we can try it again. Okay Percy?"

I could barely offer her a slight nod as she said, "I'm sorry Percy. It's just…I'm confused right now, by my own feelings. And you know how I hate being confused."

I think she said that to try to get me to chuckle or something, but it was all I could do to keep the tears back.

"I'm not breaking up with you for him. Not necessarily. I just wanna get my feelings sorted out. I love you Perce."

I wanted to stay I love her too, since I know I did. But it got stuck in my throat. So I just nodded again. She kissed me on the cheek and walked away as I stood there, trying to control my own emotions.

I hate to say that a few tears still slipped through.

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't want to dump him. I really didn't. I was just so confused by my feelings for my…well, now my EX boyfriend and my best friend.

I _really _loved Percy, but I was really starting to like Luke.

And, well, there was the problem that Luke kissed me yesterday.

And I hate to admit I didn't exactly pull away.

Ugh.

**Percy's POV**

I watched walk away until she disappeared into the crowd of the hallway.

Then I turned around and headed to my next class, algebra. I took my usual seat at the otherwise always empty table and plopped my backpack down next to me.

Yaaayyyy.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on the table, and my head on top of my hands. I heard the tardy bell go off a few minutes after that and the class was full, all the tables taken.

Except for the ones at my table.

You could say I was a bit of an outsider in this class.

I started to pull out my things for algebra class when I heard the door open.

It revealed a girl who, despite being out of breath, was drop dead gorgeous.

Every single guy in the class room stared at her as she walked up to the teacher's desk and said, "Sorry ma'am. I'm new here and I only figured out where to go right before the bell went off and I was still on the first floor.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. My school has THREE. FLOORS. Ugh. Anyway.

"Oh, it's fine Ms…?

"De Beauté. It's French."

"Well, Ms. De Beauté, the only available seats are by Mr. Jackson over there, so go on and sit down."

She nodded and walked over to my table, sitting across from me and grinning.

Talking started in the class again and she said "My first name is Aphrodite. Yours?"

"Perseus, but I go by Percy. Did you…move here from France?"

"_Oui."_

"Huh?"

She giggled and said, "That means yes Perseus."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

* * *

Towards the end of class, I asked if I could see her schedule. Aphrodite handed it over to me and I scanned it over.

We had every class together but two, and those two were really close to each other that she had to do was go to the next door. Hm.

"Just stick with me I think, and you'll find your way around to your classes."

"Okay" she said, blushing.

Now that I got a good look at her, and up close, she seemed even more beautiful. Her blonde hair was an almost flawless shade, her skin a perfect tan, her smile perfectly shaped and sparkling white, and her eyes were a light grey with blue rings in them like wall surrounding her iris. She was downright gorgeous. And, I thought, her body wasn't anything to skip over either. Especially for a freshman.

"Um…Percy…you're kinda drooling…." She said, blushing even more.

I felt my own face burn and mumbled sorry. I think I heard her say she didn't mind too much.

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

He was hot.

I'll admit it, he _really_ was.

Gorgeous green eyes, amazing jet black hair, a cute smile, a hilarious personality. And I had him for most of my classes even!

I befriended a girl named Piper in my other two classes I didn't have with Percy. It was like we had known each other forever we got along so well.

But so did me and Percy. We talked about everything and anything. Well, except Annabeth.

God I wanted to murder her for what she did to a guy as sweet as Percy.

And in algebra, he had _definitely _been staring at me.

And I actually really loved the fact that he did.

And that is why, after school as we were walking to buses to go home, I kissed his cheek gently when we hugged goodbye. He stared at me, stunned and red faced.

I went red myself at the sight of him like that and softly whispered good bye.

It was so perfect.

He was so perfect.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking to the buses and I saw it.

Well, them.

Percy hugging the gorgeous new girl. The girl every guy had been falling head over heels for.

Including Percy it seemed.

Then she even kissed him on the cheek.

Oh _hell _no.

He was _mine_. Not hers. He will never be hers.

Tomorrow, he will be mine.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The next day was a bit different.

Instead of sitting across from me all day, she sat next to me. She grinned and blushed every time she looked at me, or talked to me. And I loved it.

She was so close to me that I constantly felt her shoulder or elbow rub against mine.

And every time it caused a moshpit in my stomach.

That day, when we walked to the buses, I kissed _her_ cheek, and she blushed a deep red.

It was the cutest thing ever.

Then I wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her close and tight to me.

She always smelled so good. Like vanilla.

Then _she_ came out of nowhere.

**Annabeth's POV**

I pushed her out of his arms and flung myself into them, telling him that I loved him.

"I was so confused. But I know now Percy. I love you. It was always you. I was stupid to let you go. Please be mine again."

He and she stood there, shocked. He hadn't even wrapped his arms around me yet.

"Percy? Hello? Earth to Percy?"

"Annabeth," he said gently, cupping my cheek.

Yes! He still loves me!

Then his hand dropped to his side.

"I'm sorry, but…I love Aphrodite…."

**Aphrodite's POV**

OH. MY. GODS.

HE LOVED ME TOO.

OH. MY. FREAKING. GODS.

_AND HE EVEN SAID IT TO ANNABETH'S FACE._

Poor Annabeth, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Wha….what?" she asked in total disbelief.

"I love Aphrodite De Beauté. With all of my heart."

Then the buses started to pull out, so we scrambled to our rides home.

Time couldn't have just slowed down long enough to where Percy and I could've kissed?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting in the cafeteria at the table closest to the doors that I knew every bus dropped the kids off at. I knew Aphrodite's bus always got here after mine.

She grinned when she saw me and ran to me, and caught me in a tight embrace, which I gladly returned.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me along until we were standing in some long forgotten hallway, her leaning against the wall and me facing her.

She giggled breathlessly and blushed deeply.

I moved my hands to her waist and wrapped my arms around her as she draped her arms around my neck.

Our lips collided and moved against each other, my stomach almost hurting from the overload of butterflies.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I kissed him with abandon.

How else do you kiss a cute, amazing guy?

His lips moved against mine in a perfect motion I couldn't possibly put into words, and I felt his tongue rub against my lips.

When he pulled away for a breath his face was an adorable red.

Then he leaned back in and we were right back at it.

I found the hem of his shirt and started to slowly pull it off, but he tugged his shirt off and threw it behind him.

He tugged mine off too and threw it behind him as well. We started kissing again and he moved down this time and sucked at my neck.

The bell went off, but neither of us cared.

He was just starting to take off my bra when my phone suddenly started ringing a tune played by pipes. Piper was calling me.

I answered as Percy grabbed our shirts off the ground, disappointed my bra hadn't come off.

"Maybe next time," I said with a smile before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Aphrodite, where the _hell _are you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"There's an important assembly for next year! Get your butt over here!"

Oh no! I forgot about the assembly!

**Percy's POV**

You have no idea how depressed I was that I didn't get to take off her bra.

I was literally that close.

Ugh. Stupid Piper.

"Percy, we have to go to the auditorium, _fast_! We forgot about the assembly!

_SHIT._

We put on our shirts and ran for our lives, holding hands.

Piper saved us seats next to her, thank God.

I saw Annabeth, still crying, and staring at Luke and some ginger girl cuddling quite close together for a school assembly.

I felt bad for her, but I didn't love her as anything more than a sister now.

Now I had this out of breath, wind-blown haired gorgeousness next to me and holding my hand that I loved.

Aphrodite De Beauté.

_And _the best part. She loved me back.

**A/N: So, that was just a cute little idea. It was almost Aphrodite as the goddess of love comforting Percy and then becoming his lover after Annabeth dumped him (by cause of Aphrodite), but I wanted to make her more retable and human and such. So you got Aphrodite De Beauté. May write a smut sequel later, Idk.**


End file.
